A World of Ice and Fear
by Goddess of the Keyblades
Summary: Jack ponders over what would have happened if he had joined with the Nightmare King. Oneshot.


It had been exactly a week since the fall of Pitch, and the Guardians had gathered at the North Pole for a meeting in which they where discussing the possibility of the Nightmare King's return.  
'I don't think it's likely to happen. We showed him who's boss, and he knows that if he tries anything funny, he'd have these to answer to!' reassured the Easter Guardian, gesturing to his boomerangs as he said so.  
'I agree, Bunny.' North replied, his accent as strong as ever. 'However, it's good to be prepared. We don't want to be caught of guard again.'  
'But, if he is planning something, how can we possibly know what we're preparing for? Pitch can be very unpredictable.' Tooth added, her little helpers chirping in agreement.  
In response to this, Sandy conjured all kinds of intricate images above his head with sand, which explained his theory on what Pitch would try next.  
Jack felt that he should contribute to the discussion, but his thoughts where elsewhere. He found himself replaying the events of the previous week in his head, and such memories made him dread the possibility of Pitch's return. Not because of his power, because Jack knew that they could defeat him. The children will never stop believing in the Guardians, and for that reason, they would always be stronger than the monster under the bed.  
No, Jack was worried about something else. He had pledged to protect the children of Earth, and knew that he would pour his heart and soul into doing so, but he could never forget how close he was to joining with Pitch. He had been ignored all his life, and, at the time, he has messed everything up for the Guardians. Pitch was the only person to accept him, to understand him. Because the Boogieman knew what it was like to be invisible to a world full of people, and, all differences aside, they both wanted the same thing. To be believed in.

_Jack wondered what would have happened if he had accepted the Nightmare King's proposition. He pictured himself standing in a world of ice. It was dark, and the full moon shone sadly in the sky. He shuddered, not because it was cold, for he thrived in such wether, but because he could feel the moon's disapproving glare shooting daggers at him. No matter, the moon was powerless now. Nothing could stop this realm of frozen fear that he had created with his friend and ally, Pitch Black.  
__Heavy clouds passed over the moon, covering his all-knowing glare and making Jack relax slightly. He walked forwards, taking in his surroundings. He was in Jamie's street, but it was nothing like it had been before Pitch had taken control. There was no light coming from the houses, for people dare not alert the creatures of the night of their presence. The surrounding greenery had died out long ago, and a thick layer of dark ice covered every possible surface. It was snowing, but not the kind that the kids had relished in. This snow was black as sin and filled with dread. A heavy mist lingered in the air, making the starless night seem even more depressing. The world was hopeless, way beyond repair.  
And Jack loved it.  
__He felt bad at first. Seeing the children that he had previously made happy cowering from the Boogeyman had saddened and angered him. He doubted his decision at that point, and was tempted to strike at Pitch while he was off guard. He contemplated this action, and was about to attack, when...  
__'I am not the only person you should fear, little ones.' Pitch boomed, malice in his voice. 'For there is a being just as deadly and just as evil as myself. His name? Jack Frost!'  
__As those last two words where spoken, the children screamed as a second person appeared before them.  
THEY COULD SEE HIM! Jack was overjoyed, as he was no longer invisible. For once in his life, he was being noticed. He smiled a cruel and cold smile, then raised his staff in the air and created the most hideous and horrific creatures he could think of out of ice. The children ran away, crying for their parents, and from then on, Jack realized he had a reputation to live up to. If this was what it took to make people believe in him, he would have to become their biggest nightmare.'_

'...Jack? Jack, are you okay? Hello?'  
Jack shook his head as his thoughts slowly faded. Tooth was standing by him, a worried look on her face.  
'I'm fine, thank you.' Jack told her, putting on smile. 'I was just daydreaming, that's all.'  
Tooth looked suspicious, as did the other Guardians, but they didn't press the matter any further. After all, Jack's center was all about fun, was it not? He often became unfocused when he was bored, and sitting in a meeting was hardly an exciting thing to do.  
The four began to talk about the subject of their gathering again, and for this, Jack was glad, as he had never told his friends how close he had been to succumbing to the dark side, for he feared that they would never trust him again if he did.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, or any of the characters!  
Please review? =)**


End file.
